


Worries

by MaddieGaines



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: BabysisterReader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sisters, sisterlylove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieGaines/pseuds/MaddieGaines
Summary: While bonding with your big sister Nakia, you start questioning her motivation for going out in the world.





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> I was down in the dumps, so I wrote this as an attempt to cheer me up. However, it took a life of its own and turned into what it is. 
> 
> The reader is black by the way. 
> 
> Also, this is my first reader-insert fic, so I hope I did justice.

Her fingers entangled themselves in your soft coils, knowing the motion would soothe you, as you relaxed in the small gap between her legs and rested your head in her lap, sighing contentedly.

Moments like this were few and far between. With Nakia always chasing a mission, you rarely get moments with just the two of you. Of course, you’re always going to cheer her on, she knew this, but there are times where you need your big sister, especially at times like this.

“I miss her,” you said suddenly, causing Nakia to release a sigh.

She doesn’t have to ask who you’re referring to because she already knew.

“So do I, omncinci. All the time.”

You couldn’t help but crack a smile at the nickname she has for you. “I’m not so little anymore.”

Nakia chuckled as she grabbed a small patch of your hair and twisted it. “I know. You have grown into an intelligent and independent young woman, but you’ll always be my little one.”

You smiled, even though she could barely see it from the position she was in.

Silence fell between you two until you decided to break it.

“Nakia?”

“Yes, omncinci?”

“Why do you go out there? Especially after what happened to umama?”

She sighed, knowing where this was going. “We’ve talked about this a thousand times.” Her tone was soft enough for you to know that your question didn’t annoy her.

“I know,” you respond with a nod. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you. What if I get the call that you’re….?” You trailed off not wanting to finish the question.

Nakia caught on. She remembered the day baba got the call about your umama being struck down during a mission and was coming home to be buried. A day that was promised with nail painting, hair styling, and anything that bonded a mother and her two daughters turned into a day of darkness and despair. You were only nine at the time, but you knew enough to understand that things were different.

Nakia, only being a teenager at the time, tried to take on a motherly role in your life. From then on, she taught you everything you needed to know about puberty and boys, even though you often joked about her “it’s complicated” status with the then Prince T’Challa.

“Do you still have the dreams?” She asked you after a few minutes of silence.

You answered her with a nod.

Sometimes you dream about your umama, and they were always the same. She’s alive and you learn that she faked her death to protect Wakanda.They were so real and filled you with bliss to be able to spend time with her again. But then morning would come, and you wake up, finding yourself motherless. Of course, you appreciate the efforts Nakia has put in over the years, but it wasn’t the same.

“I can’t lose you both,” you said.

You hadn’t realized you were crying until Nakia pulled you up and began wiping tears from your eyes.

“You’re right,” she told you, “the world outside of Wakanda can be dangerous. But it is also very beautiful, and I’ve had the pleasure of seeing some of its beauty. I would love to show it to you someday.”

You nodded to show that you were listening.

“But there are also people out there that don’t have the luxuries we have here. They’re not safe and protected like we are, and they can benefit so much from what we have. I want to help those people.”

“But isn’t there another way?” You asked, desperate for any solution that didn’t involve your big sister putting her life on the line for your country.

Nakia answered you with a shake of her head. “I wish there was, omncinci.”

You nodded while more tears streamed down your cheeks.

Nakia pulled you into a warm hug before her fingers found themselves among your coils again. “I can’t promise that you won’t ever get that call,” she said, and you responded with an understanding nod.

You were hoping for a but, or something to reassure you that things were always going to be alright. To your dismay, it didn’t come.

After a while, a yawn escaped from your lips. You were probably tired from the emotional stress of the conversation.

“You should sleep,” Nakia advised, and you didn’t have the energy to argue with her.

“Can I stay in here with you, please?” You really didn’t want to be in your room by yourself tonight.

She nodded.“Of course.”

Once you were tucked in, Nakia reached over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. Afterward, she turned towards you and pulled into her protective hold again.

“Good night, omncinci,” she said before planting a sisterly kiss on your forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

With that, you closed your eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, you awoke to an empty bed. Shooting up, you looked around for any sign that your sister’s presence was still there, but you found none.

She was gone again.

You didn’t know where, and you didn’t know why.

You just hoped that she was helping make the world a better place.

  
~~~

**Translations**

Omncinci - Little one  
Umama - Mother


End file.
